Cabin Terror
by Evil Kitten1
Summary: Wondering if something is wrong with their relationship with Iceland, the other Nordics decided to take him on a short break deep in the woods to improve their relationships. But Iceland's reluctance to talk about his desires kickbacks when a mythological creature appears, taking shape of those he loves, but carrying out dark deeds opposite of their personalities...


It has been a good few weeks since Iceland bedded Finland and Denmark in his first threesome. That was basically a point in his life when he started getting sexually active with his fellow housemates. But now recently, he's become rather withdrawn and even hesitant to kiss back whenever one of his lovers embrace him, and he ends those embraces by stepping back and lightly pushing their shoulder away.

"He could be pregnant!" Denmark declared as he, Sweden, Finland and Norway sat around the kitchen table. Finland choked on his coffee, prompting his usual bed-partner Sweden to quickly dab him with a handkerchief.

"Impossible," Norway growled at the stupidity of the idea. "Maybe he's just feeling sick."

"He has been looking pale for a long time…" Finland gasped out, finally recovering from choking on his poor coffee.

"Wait, do any of you guys have STIs?" Denmark asked confusedly. They all shook their heads and he sighed in relief. "Good, then that's ruled out!"

"I say we just keep an eye on him and not make any moves," Norway suggested and Denmark quickly opened his mouth, but he cut him off. "And no, Denmark, surprise hugs won't make him feel better." Denmark slumped in his seat, pouting.

For the first time since they sat together, Sweden spoke up. "Who was the last person to sleep with him?" Finland glanced at Norway.

"I slept with him last week, but all he wanted to do was sleep, and I was fine with that, except I had a boner and I REALLY needed it taken care of…" Finland muttered, and quickly added more when everyone gave him a shocked look. "No, no! I didn't do anything untoward him! I'd never do that! I just crept to the bathroom and took a quick shower before I went back and fell straight asleep!"

"Last week, you say?" Norway asked.

"On Wednesday."

"Hang on, I slept with him on Friday last week, so I would be the last person to sleep with him!" Denmark spoke up before looking at Sweden. "Why?"

"Did you have sex with him?" Sweden crossed his arms calmly.

"Nu-uh! He just kicked my shin when I kissed his neck," the Dane sighed heavily. "And then a few minutes later, I felt him hug me from behind. He said nothing, so I assumed he fell asleep."

"I think he'd rather take things slow with all of us," Sweden summarised, watched by his fellow lovers, "we are Iceland's first boyfriends. It's not every-day that someone starts off their first relationship with a group of lovers. The attention and the need to remember a lot of each individuals needs can overwhelm one's mind."

While they were in awe of the usually-stoic Swede saying so much in one sentence, Denmark raised his voice. "Wait, wait, wait – you're saying that Iceland's having a hard time comprehending being in a relationship with all of us?"

"What if he's doubting us?" Finland asked worriedly. "I love him, but I don't know how to make it clear that I always want him."

"Fin, I think we're all feeling the same – right guys?" The others nodded at Norway in agreement.

"So what do we do?" Denmark cried out dramatically, "I can't just sit back and let him suffer in silence!"

"Denmark, suffering in silence is the least of our worries when you're around," Norway uttered.

They fell silent, looking at each other or at the coffees in their hands or staring at the table which has broken cd bits glued on for a reflective mosaic look. Finland blinked and looked at the intricate patterns of the cd bits on the tabletop, loving how rainbows seem to shine from the silvery surfaces. He snapped his fingers.

"We'll take him out for a daytrip somewhere new!" he declared.

"You got that from looking at the tabletop?" Norway smiled slightly.

"Yeah!" Finland giggled, "the broken bits remind me of how fractured relationships can be fixed by dropping someone into new surroundings!" Sweden's lips quirked into a knowing smirk and took a sip of coffee to avoid attracting Denmark's eye.

"It HAS been a good few months since we went out altogether…" Norway murmured and leaned against the table. "So where to?"

"Copenhagen!" Denmark immediately exclaimed happily, "cafes, babes and lots of delicious pastries!" His boyfriends sniggered amongst themselves.

"Iceland likes the countryside," Norway contradicted him, "a city wouldn't do him much good."

"May I suggest something?" Sweden said and everyone looked at him. "Remember that cabin in the woods I used to stay in a long time ago after I pissed off Norway?" Denmark and Finland glanced at each other in horror. Norway raised an eyebrow at him.

"Was that… the infamous time you paraded in my city's gay pride naked?" he hissed, hand twitching. "Without a shred of fabric and danced right in front of my prime minister?"

Denmark snorted. "His Prime Minister sure got a prime 'minister' between his legs after seeing Sve's gigantic—" Finland leapt on Denmark and clamped his hand over his lips to silence him, blood leaving his face. Sweden tried very hard not to break into a sweat as Norway's predatory eyes bore into his soul.

"I purchased this cabin in the woods miles from this place. It's near a river, fish are a-plenty and I have a good water filtration system," he spoke calmly. "It's off-grid so that people could not be tracked there, unless you have your mobile on."

"I see…" Norway muttered, unclenching his fist and stood up to walk away to the kitchen counter, silently washing his empty coffee mug. Finland crawled off his asphyxiated Danish boyfriend and Denmark gasped for air, leaning against the table.

"So… we're going to Copenhagen?" he wheezed and Finland and Sweden both sighed.

* * *

Iceland agreed to go with them to Sweden's private cabin when he was told upon returning home from a small shopping trip. His eyes seem to flicker with brightness when he was told about the idea, and almost dropped dead when they told him to pack his bags immediately.

"Right now?" he said hoarsely.

"Yeah!" Denmark said excitedly, "we'll only stay there for a couple of nights, do you won't have to worry about anything! Sve stayed there, and it's an awesome place apparently!"

So with just that, Iceland left quickly and packed what he needed into one rucksack. Sweden already sorted out some equipment like spare air mattresses (because there's only one double bed in the cabin and not all of them are gonna fit on) packed in the back of their 4x4. They soon got everything sorted out, locked the house, and drove off down into the forest.

Iceland sat in the back between Norway and Denmark, checking his emails at the last minute before he could lose any signals. When he finished sorting out the important emails, he shut down his phone with a sigh and leaned back against the chair. Denmark took his hand with a smile and gave it a squeeze.

"I bet ya can't wait to taste all the fresh air!"

"Denmark, we already live deep in the woods from any civilisation," Iceland rolled his eyes amusedly, "why do we need to go deeper anyway?"

"Character-building," Norway spoke up, "I thought that this trip could help us bond more and feel closer." Iceland raised an eyebrow at him suspiciously, but said nothing and crossed his legs, not bothering to take his hand out of the Dane's grip. He looked ahead, watching Finland chat away to Sweden animatedly while he smiled softly in return.

' _They're so close,'_ he thought with a pang of jealously and he sighed silently.

Norway noticed his sudden discontent and glanced at Denmark urgently. He coughed.

"So, Icey, how's work treating you lately?" he asked sensibly.

"Boring, but nothing new," Iceland murmured. They waited for him to talk more, but he said nothing.

"When is work not boring?" Norway grumbled in agreement and Denmark snorted. The Norwegian shot him a warning glance, but it was too late.

"When a certain Swede dances naked in front of your country's Prime Minister," he giggled before bursting out laughing.

Suddenly, the car almost swerved off the road and the three nations in the back seat yelped and clung to each other. Finland, with fury in his eyes, quickly wound down the window and popped his head out to scream obscenities.

"FUCKING MOOSE, GO FUCK THAT OTHER FUCKING MOOSE IN YOUR MOMS FUCKING HOUSE!" He screeched out the window just as two humping moose broke apart and scattered in different directions. While this all happened, Sweden was holding the steering wheel very tightly, trying not to shit himself from the ruckus his boyfriends were making. He also tried hard not to slam the brakes to choke Denmark on his seatbelt.

"What the hell was that all about?" Norway growled, looking out the window. He noticed how dark it was getting outside, with sunlight disappearing in the horizon. "And why haven't we arrived at your anti-Norwegian cabin yet?"

"We're not there yet," Sweden hissed, looking around at the ominously tall trees standing hundreds of feet tall above them. But uncertainty laced his voice. Finland detected his worry, and vehemently denied his worry in his mind.

"We're ALMOST there," Finland corrected him shakily with a laugh, "I bet it took Ruotsi a lot longer to find his safe haven when he's naked and afraid! I think he even lost his kitchen knife while hunting and got chased by an angry bear…"

Norway smirked and looked at Denmark and Iceland. "Maybe we should strip Sve down to jumpstart his memories of his anti-Norway house…~" Denmark grinned delightedly and rubbed his hands together in a shady manner, but Finland's angry voice rose.

"NOBODY is stripping ANYONE," he yelled in a wavering tone.

The dark is closing in on them, dropping some seeds of worry into their minds. Sweden carried on driving, however, while his boyfriends made small talk to distract each other. Headlights flashed on, flooding the dirt path in front of them to illuminate their way in the deep citadel of trees and foliage. Eventually, Sweden sighed and slowed the car down, turning the engine off, which in turn turned the lights off, blanketing them in total darkness. They cannot see each other or even their own hands in front of their faces. A frosty chill permeated in the air.

"Are we there?" Iceland asked softly.

"…No," Sweden muttered and bumped his forehead on the steering wheel in exasperation. The other males groaned and Denmark took his belt off, flicking on a torch he was carrying in his pocket. Seeing the light brought relief to the group.

"How about we just sleep in here for a bit?" he suggested. "We'll spend tomorrow morning finding the cabin and add an extra night to our plan?"

"For once, I agree with you, Den," Sweden sighed and sat back in his seat to relax. Denmark sent Norway a satisfied grin and thumbs-up, but he pursed his lips and looked out the car window into the forest's depths.

"What about bears? And what if one of us needed to use a bathroom?" Norway asked.

"Then one of us will go with the other, while the rest of us shag in the car," Denmark joked, but Norway and Finland noticed Iceland's hands clench into fists and looked at each other worriedly.

"N-no sex in the car, Denmark… the seat fabrics are expensive," Finland whispered and Sweden nodded, eyes shut.

"Never stopped you and Sverige," the Dane waggled his eyes and Finland groaned. "That's what he sounds like too." Finland sucked in a breath and counted to 10 while Sweden's glare seared his soul.

"I THINK I need the bathroom now – Iceland, you can come with me and stand guard," Norway quickly spoke, snatching Denmark's torch and stepped out the car, followed by a nervous Icelander and they shut the car door with a thud before walking a few feet away.

"Great…" Denmark sighed, wiping his forehead. "I hope they'll be ok… I should go with them, you two have the car to protect you two."

"No, just stay," Finland grumbled. "Sve, can you…"

"Turn the car lights on, yes," Sweden finished for him and turned the car engine on. "Good thing there's still plenty of electricity in this old girl."

Holding hands, Norway lead Iceland behind a particularly wide tree before handing him the torch. They're only a few feet away from the car, but they didn't want to be too near or too far.

"Just stand still with the light pointing at the ground – I'll be able to see it after I finish my business," Norway softly told him in a low tone that made the younger male shiver.

"Okay…" he whispered and obeyed every word, keeping as still as stone. Norway patted his shoulder before stepping close to the tree, unzipping his trousers. Iceland shut his eyes, shivering all over from the cold. He so wished that they would give him 24 more hours to get ready for this damn trip, then they wouldn't have rushed into trouble…

Arms wrapped around his waist and he gasped, but a hand closed over his mouth. But he relaxed when the familiar warmth pulled him close and his head lolled back on Norway's shoulder. The space allowed him to kiss his neck, sending his blood racing. The coldness disappeared immediately.

"N-Nor…" he breathed into the hand over his mouth before it moved away. More kisses peppered his neck and he giggled. He's ticklish on his neck, but then Norway's teeth toyed with his skin and he gasped. "R-right here? What about the other guys?"

"Nevermind them… I want you right now…" Norway purred breathily and his hand dipped under the waistband of his trousers. His other arm still held him tight around his waist, much to his confusion. He doesn't struggle that much during make-out sessions…

"Norway…" he gulped when he was turned around and his throat was being nibbled at, "can we do this later?"

"Too bad, I want to be inside you right now…" the other male lifted his head and said, almost in a hissing tone that sent nervous shivers firing up his spine. They were so close that their breaths mingled. "I want you so badly…"

' _But you don't say that… you say 'I love you', not 'I want you' because…'_ Iceland's mind raced, trying to comprehend Norway's strange behaviour. "…T-tell me…" he began, trying to sound bold, "…babe… what do you want more than anything right now?"

"To be inside you and hear your sweet cries…~" Norway cackled and then at that split second, he saw something odd about his eyes. They weren't blue. They were dark green like seaweed.

"You're not Norway!" Iceland yelled and shoved the other being away. They growled and leaped forward to his surprise, grabbing his arm which forced him to drop the torch to the rocky ground, shattering the glass into many pieces. While Iceland struggled to get away, they wound an arm around his waist again and held his body against theirs with a hand covering his mouth.

An unfamiliar laugh echoed from the creature, freezing his blood.

"Nope, that's not me…~" the stranger chuckled. Iceland struggled to get out of his arm's grip, but the assailant is stronger.

"Mmph!" the younger's voice muffled in the strong pale hand and he felt himself being pulled back, like he was being lead elsewhere.

"Keep still, Iceland, you don't want to disturb anyone, do you?" the stranger whispered. A splashing noise is heard and Iceland felt his boots step back into some water. It smells like he's by a lake. When his foot slipped, he dropped onto his rear end, and athletically rolled to the side before leaping back. He was going to turn tail and cry out Norway's name when the smoky clouds overhead dissipated, allowing a bright full moon to shine upon the beautiful individual standing in the water's edge a couple of meters away from him. The person smiled softly with their recognisable blue eyes, that soft sandy hair with the strange detached curl hanging at the side while their gold cross glittered in the moonlight…

"N…Norway?" Iceland muttered in awe and confusion. Norway laughed softly and held his hand out.

"I'm sorry I scared you… This place was making me nervous, so I had to lighten us up before we go back…"

Iceland looked at his hand hesitantly. A light fog appear to wisp through the trees surrounding the lake, caressing all that it approaches.

"Iceland…" Norway whispered with an alluring hissing tone behind it. "Come to me. We'll sort everything out together, with or without those guy's help."

He stepped over slowly, guided by the moonlight as his boots crunched against the dirt and pebbles, eyes fixated on Norway's gaze and soft expression. His bare fingertips brushed against Norway's…

"STEP AWAY!"

Startled, Iceland stumbled back away from Norway and looked behind him to see another Norway glaring at them angrily. In his hand, his magic gathered into a ball of light to illuminate his way. He looked back at the Norway standing at the water's edge with a scowl.

"Norway—"

"I said step away!" the other Norway snapped and he flinched, looking between them. "Iceland, I would never risk my shoes getting soaked standing at the edge of some stupid lake – I paid too much for these shoes to just soak and ruin!"

The logic hit home and Iceland stepped away from the fake Norway cautiously, now completely alert. The fake sighed, but stood very still with hungry eyes resting on Iceland.

"You get what you desire… in the end…" they hissed before turning around to face the lake, and suddenly dove into the shallow water without making so much as a splash. Norway ran beside Iceland and embraced him tightly, leaving the ball of light to float in mid-air beside them. His shoulders shook and he held Iceland's face in his hands.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you in any way?" he asked desperately, losing all composure. Iceland held his face in his hands too, pressing a kiss to his cheek. That seemed to be the answer he wanted as he pulled Iceland into a kiss on the lips, stroking his cheeks.

"I-I was so confused…" he breathed, glancing at the now-silent lake. "I was so sure that…"

"I don't piss that fast," Norway said bluntly, letting go of his face. He waved his hand and the ball of light returned to his palm. "Come on, let's get back to the others. I must tell them about that creature…"

"But who was he?" the Icelander quickly asked. "And why did he want me?"

Norway took his hand in his, and walked them back up the path where they came from before.

"That seemed to be a siren."

Iceland gaped. "I thought they lived in the seas, not inland bodies of water?"

"The one we just encountered is extremely rare, but more difficult to fight because they eat more humans than average sea-borne sirens. The concentration of humans inland is greater than by the coasts," his boyfriend explained. "So they evolved to be stronger than their oceanic cousins, making it more fatal to be alone out here than by the sea…"

Iceland looked back at the lake as it disappeared from view and they walked back into the forest's darkness.

"Iceland… I'm so sorry," Norway muttered, squeezing his hand apologetically. "If I had been slower, you would've… I'd have lost you forever. I would never forgive myself or recover. I'd be in a dark place until the day I die."

"Nor…" Iceland said quietly, unsure of what to say. "I… I'd forgive you… but why would that siren want me and not you?"

"Why me?" Norway blinked.

"You're…" the younger male's cheeks flushed, "you're hot, smart and amazing. I'm jealous of your body, because you still look good while not working out…"

"Ice…" the Norwegian chuckled, "I wish I had YOUR body, because I find it hard not to remember how amazing your skin feels against mine…" Iceland's cheeks burned.

"But okay, seriously, why would that siren want me?"

"They target lone strangers," Norway answered simply. They could see the lights coming from the car ahead of them. Reassurance filled their minds. "The most important thing to remember about sirens is that they're products of your deepest desires. For example, Denmark could see a siren posing as Sweden wearing the Danish flag around his naked waist, and he'd fall for it because he'd want to see Sweden like that more than anything in the world."

Iceland nodded in absolute agreement and complete understanding.

* * *

"A s-s-siren?!" Denmark gasped in terror, hurriedly looking out the back window. "Wh-what if it follows us and poses as Sweden wearing my flag around his hot naked body?!" Iceland tried hard not to snort and he high-fived Norway.

"No siren is going anywhere near us as long as we don't do something stupid like going alone with one of us to the bathroom," Finland remarked.

"So three people going to one bathroom from now on?" Norway sighed.

"Might as well," Sweden grumbled. Iceland hung his head, ashamed at himself for falling for such a trick easily.

"Anyone else need the bathroom?" Iceland spoke up tentatively and was thankfully met with 'nos.'

After Norway and Iceland got back to the car and explained their predicament, the Nordics all decided to sleep in the car tonight. They decided that it'll be pointless driving around in complete darkness and wasting petrol when they have no clue where the cabin is. Sweden activated the car locks and each of them pulled out blankets from the secret compartments under the seats. The blankets aren't very thick, but they're adequate enough to keep each of them warm. Denmark decided to sleep on the floor of the back of the car to accommodate his insanely tall stature, which gave Norway enough room to lie on the back seats while cuddling Iceland close. Sweden helped Finland recline his passenger seat (almost crushing Denmark to their amusement) before changing his seat's position and they're lying back comfortably.

"I guess this is goodnight…" Finland yawned after taking a drink of water from his water bottle. Sweden leaned over, giving him a swift kiss on the mouth before leaning back in his seat.

"Ja, goodnight, everyone," he muttered and slipped his glasses off.

"Nighty-night!" Denmark chirped and Norway and Iceland also murmured their 'goodnights' as well before they all fell silent, trying to fall asleep.

Iceland stared ahead of him, trying to get the images of the siren out of his mind, but his skin tingled near his nether regions where the monster touched him intimately. His neck and throat trembled when he remembered the searing kisses left upon them. He lifted his hand to touch his throat. The siren bit him pretty hard, so there might be a bruise left. But besides from that, he felt… dirty for enjoying the touches until he realised who the siren really was. He wanted more.

He wriggled back against Norway, who responded by wrapping his arms around his waist lazily. He didn't encircle him in a steel-like grip like the siren did, but he couldn't help but wish that Norway would have his own wicked way with him. Although he wouldn't want him to do that while the other boyfriends are sleeping peacefully. His thoughts clashed and conflicted again.

' _No, I DON'T want that siren!'_ he grumbled in his mind, _'I want the real Norway and the other real guys! But… I wish that they'd do more with me than just assume I'm as breakable as a crystal vase…'_

Knocking tapped the window and his eyes widened, muscles all stiffening in terror.

He didn't look up.

But morbid curiosity forced him to lift his head, only to look out the window and into the dark sea-green eyes of Sweden. His hand rested on the window and Iceland, fascinated, raised his hand to press against the glass. It feels very warm… And the Swede pulled his hand away before slowly unbuttoning his shirt while gazing at his eyes. His tongue darted out to lick his lips, swaying his hips slightly before sliding his shirt off, exposing his muscled torso, worked from many years of wilderness survival and working out – completely flawless. Iceland felt his heart race and gently pulled himself from Norway's limp arms so that he can watch Sweden silently beckon him to come closer.

Very quietly, Iceland tugged the door handle, opening the car door from the inside. He stepped outside and his feet touched the dirt before he closed the door as quietly as possible.

"Sweden?" he murmured in awe and the Swede nodded, still waving his hand at himself to ask him to come closer.

"It's been a long day," he commented casually and leaned against a tree. Iceland looked back at the car, seeing the windows a little misted up from the occupants breathing in their sleep.

"It has…" the Icelander muttered and shivered suddenly, hugging himself. "Why are we out here?"

"I couldn't sleep. I'm sorry if I woke you, I wanted to see if someone else is having trouble like I am," Sweden explained.

He sat down on a tree stump and Iceland copied him, sitting beside him. The Icelander tried not to stare at his muscles, feeling that the cold is no longer a bother as long as his loins and cheeks feel hot from the sight. He's already seen those muscles on many occasions, but they never fail to amaze him. Same for his dick.

"I-I see…"

Sweden looked up to the sky. The moon is hidden some heavy grey clouds, but by now their eyesight have adjusted to the darkness, just like in ancient times. To Iceland's surprise, Sweden wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him onto his lap, leaning him back against his chest. Iceland's body heated up.

"H-hoi…" he whispered weakly, "I…"

"…Would ya like to kiss?" the Swede spoke lowly in his ear and Iceland almost felt his sanity slip away at the mere words brushing his skin. He couldn't help but nod and turn himself around, nestling his legs on either side of his waist and kissing him. Sweden's hands rested on his hips, pressing onto them to help him relax while he kissed him back gently at first until their lips parted and their tongues worked against each other.

Since he started dating them all, Iceland's become more self-assured of his kissing skills. He may even be the best kisser in the entire group because he somehow craves the touch of skin on his lips so much that when Sweden broke the kiss, he whined.

"Already? C'mon, Sve…" He reached up to kiss his lips again, but Sweden chuckled and held his chin, stopping him.

"Say 'please,'" he said, smirking in a way that took Iceland's breath away.

The word stuck in his throat, trapped with a complaint, but the secret joy of the demand stirred out a husky "please" and Sweden immediately pulled him into another passionate kiss, licking his tongue and exploring his mouth. His hands ran up the younger male's shirt, eliciting surprised gasps as Iceland felt his self-control slipping away.

While passion hazed his mind, lips latched to his throat and teeth nibbled his skin, sucking and licking at one spot near his Adam's apple. But at that moment, Iceland's mind flashed back to the siren at the lake trying to do whatever it wanted to him, and momentary panic made him cry out and push Sweden away.

"N-no!" Iceland yelped, stumbling to his feet. Surprise filled Sweden's face, but he remained sitting down, lest slightly winded.

"Iceland? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"I…" Words died in his throat the longer he stared at the concern in his partner's face. "I'm too ticklish on my neck. Sorry," he lied.

"Don't apologise," Sweden shook his head, "I'm glad ya told me now."

"I guess I'm glad too…" the Icelander mumbled. His partner stood up, reaching out to hold his cheek. The unusual behaviour made him frown, but he looked up to meet his eyes, plagued by a nagging feeling.

"You can tell me anything," Sweden commented.

"I know."

"Then why do ya look hesitant?"

Iceland's eyes met Sweden's, feeling surprise take over his mind. The air feels thicker somehow with the added, strange tension forming between them. For the first time in years, the younger male felt overcome with fear towards the large man.

"Sve…?" he murmured. Sweden's face didn't change – it still looked furious. Icicles of worry pierced his heart. He took a step back as the man walked towards him with deliberate movement, hands reaching out to him. And then those eyes seem to change colour to a familiar shade of green that lusted after him earlier…

It's the siren.

Iceland's back hit the car and he finally released a gasp that he was holding. His hand shot down to pull the door open, but the locks are still on, shutting him out from the protection of his loves. They slept in blissful unawareness of their endangered boyfriend.

"GUYS!" he yelled and hit the door hard. It rattled the entire vehicle from his sudden strength brought on by fear. He was SO sure that one hit would wake even Sweden up – the real Sweden - but he just slept on, exhausted from today's drive. Nobody stirred.

Iceland looked back. The siren grinned greatly with its hands outstretched and fingers splayed – all made worse by the fact that it's still impersonating his well-loved Swede.

"S-Siren!" Iceland panted out, edging around the car's exterior with his hand on the metal behind him, "why are you after me?!"

But the siren didn't answer. It carried on walking after him with a joyful laugh, seemingly determined to drive him insane before devouring him. Iceland gulped drily, backing up as carefully as possible to keep his eyes on the attacker but without tripping up. The siren followed him still on graceful footsteps, now chuckling as he quickly picked up the pace to burst into a sprint. Iceland yelled and tripped over the rocky ground, landing on his butt, making the creature laugh so hard it's doubling over.

"You're so clumsy, Iceland," the siren cackled before licking its lips. "Time for me to dine on you…~"

Iceland shut his eyes tightly, bracing himself for the worst. A hand touched his cheek and a whimper left his breath, shaking his body all over while fear gripped him. Another hand rested on his cheek.

"St-stop it! Just take me already and get it over and done with!" the male cried out.

"Iceland!" The stern voice snapped his eyes open and his eyes gazed back at Sweden's. Surrounding him, Denmark, Finland and Norway looked at him worriedly. "Iceland, are you okay?" Sweden asked softly, holding his face.

"G-guys…" Iceland could barely mutter before his eyes drooped closed and Norway held him as he passed out.

* * *

The silvery-haired teen woke up with a grumble, lying in a strange bed that he did not recognise. After rubbing his eyes, he glanced up to see a window by the side of the bed and sat up slowly to look outside.

"Iceland?"

He turned to make eye contact with Finland, looking cheerful as he sat beside him in the double bed.

"Finland?" the other male muttered. "Are we at Sve's cabin?"

"Yep!" Finland hummed and playfully bumped his forehead against his shoulder, "we made it! After we picked you up, Sve decided to keep driving and what do you know; the cabin was only a few feet down the road from where we parked! Crazy, huh?"

"Oh… sounds like it…" Iceland sighed. He was still wearing his day clothes from the other day, but he didn't feel like getting changed at all. The siren appearing in his mind sent shivers that made him flinch at the memories of it trying to seduce him under the guise of his fellow lover's appearances…

"Ice?" Finland whispered, "are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," he replied quickly, "listen, what happened to that siren? Do you guys know where it went?"

Finland took a deep breath while his boyfriend watched his face closely.

"We're not sure," he breathed.

"What do you mean you're not sure? There was a brief second when that thing wanted to attack me and you all appeared out of nowhere!"

"Sweden heard the commotion – he got out the car first, punched that stupid siren's face and it just ran away into the woods," Finland explained. "That was when the rest of us woke up and left the car to find you on the ground. We assumed the worst, but we're so happy that you're okay…" The Finn wrapped his arms around Iceland's shoulders, cuddling him carefully and pressing a kiss to his head. The warmth brought relief to the Icelander and he closed his eyes, trying not to yawn into his arm.

While he cuddled Iceland, Denmark entered the large, one-room cabin carrying a bag over his shoulder. He was soaking from head to toe. A big smile garnered his face when he saw Iceland fully awake.

"ICEY~!" he squealed and dropped the bag to the floor with a squelch and ran over, embracing both Finland and Iceland tightly. Finland laughed at the excited Dane, but then both he and Iceland gagged at a fishy smell covering Denmark's clothes.

"What the heck happened to you?!" Finland screeched and pushed him away. "I thought Sve took you fishing, not swimming!"

"Well, he started it!" Denmark argued, "Sweden pushed me in the river and Norway didn't do anything but laugh in that adorable way of his!" The other male groaned and pinched his nose.

"WHAT did Ruotsi say to you?" he huffed and crossed his arms. "And don't leave the bag of fish lying around, the floor will smell like fish and attract bears!"

"Too late, because Sve is a bear," Denmark snorted.

"WHAT DID RUOTSI—"

"HE CALLED ME FISHBAIT!" He wailed, flailing a little.

Iceland's lips quirked into an amused smile and he stretched his limbs, feeling a lot better with himself. Bright sunshine shone through the window beside him, bringing warmth and a sense of fresh hope. It almost convinced him that the siren was just a hallucination from weeks of worrying.

The smell of fish shouldn't be making his stomach growl, but it is, and he called out to Finland who had Denmark in a chokehold.

"Hey, is that our breakfast?"

* * *

They all sat together outside the cabin, eating cooked fish that Sweden, Denmark and Norway have fished for earlier. To Iceland's surprise, it was 5 in the morning, yet he could swear that it's 8 or 9am. Either way, he felt that he slept really well as he is more alert. It embarrassed him that he went to check his mobile for emails, forgetting that he cannot get a signal this far into the woods.

Sitting outside surrounding a log fire, they chatted as they ate some fish that Sweden and Denmark fished for earlier. While Denmark animatedly told a funny story about the time he spiked Germany's drink with laxatives at a world meeting, Iceland looked at the trees nearby. The cabin is comfortably surrounded by trees with the canopy providing extra cover for it and there's a river running a few meters away behind… you guessed it: more trees. Trees everywhere. There's no escape from trees. So many trees that if you hide them in a forest, you wouldn't tell which trees are out of place because they all look the same. I'm not being tree-ist, but…

"Iceland? Are you okay?" Finland suddenly asked and broke Iceland from his strange thoughts on the nationalities of trees.

"I'm fine," he said hurriedly, chewing on another fish before spitting out a bone.

"Hey now, Ice, bones are good for your bones!" Denmark scolded him playfully and Finland laughed while Norway sent Sweden a small smile. Iceland let out a fake-laugh and finished his fish.

"So what else do we have besides fish?" he asked, shrugging.

"We got some tinned food, but it's good to start off from nature first," Norway explained.

"What shall we do with these bones?" their Danish boyfriend piped, "just toss 'em?"

"Ja, just toss 'em," Sweden murmured while chewing and tossed a handful over his shoulder. "Let nature have them."

"What about the tins?" Finland spoke up.

"Then gather them in a binbag and I'll sort them back home."

"You're so caring for the environment, Sve~" Denmark cooed and pinched his cheek playfully. Sweden retaliated by pinching his cheek while trying hard to keep a neutral expression much to the amusement of the other three males. Denmark kissed his cheek in revenge, but Sweden tried not to react, seeing it as him giving in to his silly boyfriend's whims.

"So what're we gonna do today?" Iceland suddenly asked.

"I was thinking of taking Finland hunting with me," Norway nudged the Finn with his elbow. "You did pack your Törni, right?"

"Definitely!" Finland hummed happily, "I got enough ammunition too."

"I'll stay with Sve and you, Icey!" Denmark added excitedly, "you can help us gather firewood for the fire tonight!"

"They'll need choppin' too," Sweden added and Iceland grimaced. He's not that strong.

"Don't give us that cutey pout!" Denmark whined, pouting, "I'll handle the axework and be topless while Sweden can sit there like an oyster!" Iceland let out a laugh.

When they finished eating the fish, they spoke for a while and tossed the bones onto the dying embers of the fire before dispersing to tidy up and gather what they need for the day. Norway and Finland fetched their equipment for hunting, and Sweden and Iceland left to find firewood in the forest. But before the two could leave, Denmark ran up to them in a panic.

"Hey, I can't find the axe! Are you sure it's in the cabin?!" Denmark asked quickly. Sweden rolled his eyes.

"Hanging on the wall on the tool brackets."

"I looked and it's not there! I swear!"

Iceland and Sweden looked at each other.

"You don't think that…" he murmured but the Swede cut across him.

"No. I had the door locked from the outside the whole time. I'm the only one with the key to the cabin," Sweden explained and his hand automatically patted his back pocket, but frowned and dug his hand in, not finding a single piece of metal. "The key's gone."

"YOU WHAT?" Denmark screeched, nearly tearing his hair out. "WHAT IF SOMETHING CREEPY WENT INTO THE CABIN AND STOLE THE AXE TO MURDER US LATER?!"

"NOTHING is going to kill us, Denmark," Sweden grumbled, "I might have actually left the axe elsewhere."

"Go get it then!" Denmark demanded and gave him a slightly push. "I'll go find firewood with Icey instead!" He was quick to take Iceland's hand and walk him away briskly, but Sweden just sighed heavily and walked back towards the cabin, scratching his head.

Iceland had to run a little to catch up with Denmark since he's a fast runner. It confused the young male that they left so quickly, but didn't bother complaining. He almost stumbled a few times, but managed to keep himself upright as they ran. He gasped as he realised something just as they created a good distance between them and the cabin.

"Denmark, we forgot the basket!" he panted from the run. Denmark doesn't seem fazed at all.

"What basket?" he blinked.

"We're collecting firewood, we can't carry a whole lot of logs or twigs in our arms!" Iceland whined, "I'm not THAT strong! We'll have to go back. Besides, Sweden said he'd get logs with me."

"Oh…" Denmark muttered, not letting go of his hand, "but we're not going back."

"Denmark, I can't carry—" The grip on his hand grew tighter and he looked at the Dane questioningly, voice dying on his tongue.

"I mean it," he spoke with a subtle hiss and his smile grew. Iceland's blood froze.

"It's you again…" Iceland gulped and backed up, but his hand is stuck in the vice-like grip. The Siren didn't budge an inch no matter how much Iceland tried to pull his hand. "Where did you come from?!"

"Denmark is still at the cabin, a little out for the count…~" the Siren snickered. "He won't die, but he'll be dazed for a while…"

* * *

Sighing heavily, Sweden walked back inside the cabin, smelling an odd stench in the air that bristled his skin and fired his instincts.

Blood.

Immediately, he turned to look out the cabin door, but couldn't see Denmark or Iceland anywhere.

"Denmark? DENMARK!"

But nobody replied. Worried, he stepped back inside the cabin, noticing something moving ever so slowly behind the upturned table with stuff scattered all over the floor – maps, spare torches and batteries… all lying around a body that gasped and breathed heavily, trying to get onto their knees.

"Sv… Sve… Ice…"

Hoarse whispers sounded and Sweden hurriedly pushed the table aside, seeing Denmark's pained expression. He kneeled down and carefully held him close, stroking his face with wide eyes.

"Denmark?!" He looked back towards the open door before turning to look at his boyfriend. "What happened?! Denmark! Stay awake!"

"I got caught out…" the Dane gulped and with surprising willpower forced himself to his feet. He shuddered all over and almost fell over, but instead he grit his teeth and glared out the window. Blood dripped from his back where a gash adorned his flesh. "I'll kill that fucker…"

"Denmark," Sweden held his arm to support him. "What's going on? Who…"

"SVERIGE," Denmark yelled at his face, "ICELAND'S IN DANGER. Get him NOW!"

Shocked, Sweden let go of him, watching Denmark reach to the floor and yank up a bloodied axe.

* * *

"What did you do?!" Iceland yelled, still trying to yank his hand away from the siren's grip.

"All I did was that I did to him what you'd do to a log with an axe."

The chilling words froze Iceland. He felt unresponsive.

"You didn't."

"Oh, I did~" the Siren purred and tugged his hand to pull him forward as they wound an arm around their waist, pressing their lips against his. They had to lean down since Iceland's quite short and keep the arm around him to keep him still as he struggled against being kissed. Siren finally stopped and Iceland looked away in disgust, not struggling out of the grip as much as before.

"What is it that you want from me?" he asked anxiously, not meeting the creature's eyes. "Why me and nobody else? You had every chance to get the other guys when they were alone!"

"I'll only target those with powerful desires," the siren whispered lowly, "and I sensed a lot built-up within you to the point you'll be driven insane."

"What do you mean, desires?!" Iceland raised his voice furiously. He glared directly at the monster's cold eyes. "I have everything I want in life!"

"Are you sure?" Siren laughed, "then why would I appear only for you? I have never taken shape of so many lovers at a time – you must really want more from those men."

"I don't know why, but I'm happy with who I have!" Iceland tried to push them back with a new burst of determined energy, but got overpowered again and was suddenly thrown to the ground on his back, leaf rustling and dry dirt staining his clothes. His wrists got pinned above his head and the Siren sat on his waist, looking up and down their prey with victorious hunger.

"You have strong, STRONG urges, Icey…~" Siren whispered huskily in Denmark's voice. Iceland grit his teeth together and shut his eyes tightly.

"I don't! I'm telling you!"

"It'll be fruitless talking – let me consume you…" they purred again before latching their lips against his neck, one hand unbuttoning his shirt while the other held his wrists. They bit hard and Iceland yelled and his body jolted from the sudden pain, but he couldn't budge from under the Siren's weight. He could feel his own blood run freely down his skin and drip onto the ground while the creature licked at the sore flesh.

Iceland's vision spun with growing weakness and pain. The Siren didn't slow down, but they didn't stop either as they ground their hips against his. His shirt completely unbuttoned, the cold hand stroked his skin.

"Get off…" he meant to sound threatening, but the Siren snorted.

"I already am…~"

Anger boiled and Iceland threw his head up and smacked the creature's nose. He heard a loud cracking noise akin to breaking a bone. They didn't even flinch, but their face twisted darkly. No blood dribbled like he thought it would. Are sirens bloodless?

"GET OFF ME!" Iceland bellowed.

"That won't happen, but you made me mad already…" the Siren growled in Denmark's voice. Fear seized Iceland and he flopped his head back to the ground, just staring up. The creature tried not to laugh. "That's a good boy… Now let me finish you off…"

Still frozen with fright, Iceland blinked when something struck the Siren's head and made them roll off him. Blood rained from the massive head wound and splattered about on the ground and on Iceland's clothing. Shocked, he looked over at the twitching heap and someone suddenly lifted him into their arms. Sweden.

"Ice, are you okay?" he asked urgently.

"I-I think…" he murmured in a daze.

Meanwhile, Denmark ran over to the creature again while holding a bloodied axe and yelling his head off. The creature was swift, however, and they tumbled out the way just as the heavy object smacked against the ground, narrowly missing its wounded head. Without saying anything, the Siren sent the three males a glance before licking it's bloody teeth and vanished into the forest. But Denmark's rage took over. He won't be stopped. He chased after the creature and he too disappeared from sight. Iceland hesitantly reached out in his direction, but nothing left his mouth.

"Iceland, did it hurt you anywhere?" Sweden's voice broke him from his blank thoughts. "Let me get you back quickly." Though he said that calmly, he sped off with an amazing speed back to the cabin; at least, the short journey felt fast because Iceland's mind blanked in-and-out of consciousness until he finally passed out from shock.

* * *

Iceland woke up in the double bed at the cabin. He recognised the room this time, but the assault on him flashed in his eyes and he threw the blanket over his face to hide himself.

"Ice! Don't worry, you're back at the cabin with us now!" A voice started worriedly.

Iceland fingered the bandage around his neck. Light filtered through the thin fabric of the blanket, but he couldn't see the bandage or if he bled through it.

"Don't take it off him, we should let him calm down first and remove it on his own terms…" a gentle voice floated in the air.

"Iceland? We're all here now, you're safe," another voice reminded him.

He took a few deep breaths before peeping over the top of the blanket to see the Norway, Finland and Sweden standing by the bed, looking at him with growing relief, but didn't talk too loud to him.

"I'm so glad you're awake!" Finland said happily and placed his hand on top of his gently. Sweden sat on the edge of the bed too, giving him a relieved smile though it seemed hesitant.

"I'm sorry for not turning up sooner…" he murmured apologetically.

"Scoot over, Fin – Ice." Norway sat right by him, offering him his hand as Finland moved out of his way. Iceland looked at him in confusion, but instead of taking his hand he wrapped his arms around the older male into a hug. The Norwegian hugged him back. Iceland couldn't speak. His encounter with the siren replayed before his eyes, even when he buried his face in the other's shoulder.

They heard the door open and sharply glanced over, but it was just Denmark, carrying his axe while panting heavily. His shirt was smothered in blood as well as his hands and arms and droplets have stuck to his face, but he is also soaking through to the bone in rainwater as a small storm began to rage outside, pattering the windows relentlessly. He sighed and ran his hand through his flattened hair and slammed the door shut behind him. But the other Nordics except for Iceland still watched him warily and he lost his patience.

"What?" he snapped. "Expected me to grab you all a bite to eat?"

"No…" Sweden murmured, still watching him. "Where is that siren?"

"It disappeared," the Dane grumbled and hung the axe on the wall. His voice rose while he stripped down. "I slashed it twice, but it still moved and I saw it drop into the river. I couldn't give it the finishing blow, and now it's going to heal itself and come after us!"

"Denmark, it WON'T come after us – stop being so pessimistic," Norway scolded him.

"Yeah, well, that damn thing nearly raped Iceland, all because I couldn't watch my back long enough to see it being cut open from that damned Siren sneaking up on me!" Denmark threw his wet clothes onto the support beam overhead and they dripped blood and water. "Of course I'm going to be fucking pessimistic!" Finland hopped off the bed and walked over, putting his hand on his bare arm to make him stand still in place, not looking back at him.

"Denmark, here, let me get a line and a couple of buckets and I'll dry those properly," he talked lowly, "come into bed as well, you shouldn't wander around naked." The Dane sighed and just sat down on a stool in the corner, hanging his head.

"No, I'll just sit here and wait until Sve decides to take us back home. Where we all should be right now."

"Denmark… at least let me try to help your back wound. It's still bleeding. I hope you haven't caught an infection…" Finland murmured worriedly and he briefly left his side to fetch a large storage box, pulling out needle and thread as well as a bottle and a flannel. Denmark hissed when the disinfectant was dabbed against his skin and quietly winced each time the needle poked his skin, but Finland's handy precision meant that he got the tidiest-looking scar.

Iceland still had his face in Norway's shoulder, but slowly lifted it to look at his family; Finland trying to talk sense into a depressed Denmark while cleaning blood off his back, Sweden staring absent-mindedly out the window and Norway just hugging him, as silent as stone. Guilt touched him. He didn't want to come along, but he feels like he's the one ruining the trip.

As though he read his, Norway looked at him, shaking his head slowly.

"It's not your fault, Ice," Norway breathed. But that didn't put him at ease.

Iceland looked out the window too, seeing how dark it has become outside with all the stormy rainclouds. He was looking for the siren, but it was nowhere to be seen. He was sure that Denmark gave it a good seeing-to; he was in berserker mode last time he saw him.

"It's only the afternoon as well," Sweden sighed heavily out of nowhere.

' _But it feels like we've been here forever,'_ Iceland thought grimly.

All he wanted to do now is to close his eyes and go to sleep, but the attack on him from the siren danced behind his eyelids whenever he tried. Even when he lied down in bed and had Finland and Norway cuddling him between them, he was elsewhere trying to run away from that thing. He woke up twice covered in a cold sweat and dry lips. As he drooped off to sleep again against his will, the nightmare continued without Sweden and Denmark saving him, and what happened next was blanked out from his mind, but it didn't stop him waking up in terror, sitting up suddenly while the dream still played out in his barely conscious mind.

"Iceland!"

Someone shook him and his breath became lighter and lighter until he sucked in a lot of air and gulped, blinking back into reality and looked at Norway, holding him in his arms.

"Iceland, you're okay, you're here with us now," he spoke gently. The rain stopped outside, but it is now night time. Luckily for them both, the moon showed a little from behind wispy clouds, reflecting some moonlight into the environment. Norway frowned a little in worry. "Iceland? Please say something."

Iceland opened his mouth. He thought of his nightmare. Nothing came out.

"Iceland? Say anything, please," Norway begged.

But the younger male shook his head, eyes stinging from tears. His lips parted, but only his breaths wisp out with not a single sound coming through. He fell into the Norwegian's chest and began to quiver all over, soaking his shirt with his tears and his hands balled into fists. Norway hugged him back tightly, whispering reassurances. Finland stirred in his sleep and sat up too, blankly looking at his boyfriends before lazily leaning over.

"Hey, guys…" he murmured and joined in the hug, sandwiching Iceland between them again. "I'm here too, you'll never be alone again, Iceland."

"Fin," Norway murmured warily, "I think he lost his voice."

Shock woke up completely and he held Iceland's face in his hands to look at him. Dark bags hung under the Icelander's red-rimmed eyes and his complexion looked extremely poor, seeming dry overall from stress.

"Is that true? Iceland?" he gasped. "Not a single word?"

Iceland could only manage an ugly grunt that sounded like a baby troll and he pulled himself from Norway's arms and Finland's hand to hide himself under the duvet, stuffing his face under the pillow.

"Nor, is it because—"

"Yes, it has to be," Norway interrupted firmly. "That does it – we're leaving at first light tomorrow!"

* * *

Iceland sleepily looked around him. It is still night time, but nobody else is in bed with him. Panic shot through him and he sat up quickly, but fell silent when he saw Norway and Sweden standing by the window next to the door, talking in hushed voices like they're sharing an intimate secret. Iceland lied back down, straining his ears to listen. They haven't noticed him awake yet…

"...The siren bit him. Do you think it's a siren that knows magic?" Norway questioned.

"I don't think so. We've never seen anything like it," Sweden grumbled.

"It's doing what a normal siren is doing so far, but this one…"

"…Takes its time to savour fear and anxiety."

Iceland frowned and shut his eyes, seeming to hear better that way.

"Before we met Iceland… I met a siren similar to that one, except it was from the ocean. It almost killed me. It took form of Denmark and actually lived with me as him for a week before I realised something was off." Iceland couldn't believe his ears. "It did what Denmark would do, spoke like he would and even played around as he does."

"I remember. You only found out when you… It sounds funnier when you say it."

Iceland heard Norway chuckle. "It was nothing like Denmark, but it didn't eat me because it knows that if it was to gain my trust, it had to blindly follow all my demands. So when it begged me for sex, I told him 'only with me on top' and thus I tied it down because that's how I like it, but I _might_ have told it a little white lie that I wouldn't tie the knots too tight. Or that I wouldn't use actual _chains_ to keep it tightly restrained." Sweden laughed softly too.

"Denmark found us after that. He was more shocked that it took form of his face and body rather than mine."

"Because he thought I loved you only," Norway murmured, barely above a whisper, "that lucky dolt didn't know I can love more than one person."

Iceland didn't hear anything else apart from a smooching sound and he smiled a little. Then he heard small pants and gasps and his cheeks heated up, peeping over the duvet to watch Sweden overpower Norway against the wall with his hands all over him, both kissing passionately. Sweden's hand delved under the waistband of Norway's underwear and the other male immediately reached up to seal their lips again to conceal a long moan to avoid waking up the other occupants in the room. Denmark and Finland are comfortably lying together on a rug under the table, coats on top of them, completely undisturbed by the sexual action going on.

"Nor…" he heard Sweden utter. Iceland gulped silently and put his head under the duvet, trying to block out what was going on.

"Ice?"

He almost gasped, freezing up. He heard light footsteps approach the bed before the mattress sunk with newly-added weight and Iceland felt Norway's hand touch his head through the duvet.

Norway didn't do anything. He just stroked his head underneath the fabric for a few seconds before leaning down to kiss it.

"Goodnight, Ice," he whispered. Iceland did not reply, not even a nod or any movement to acknowledge him. Norway stood back up and took Sweden's hand, glancing back at the sleeping pair under the table and tugged his hand to make him walk him to the door.

"We're doing this outside? Really?" Iceland heard Sweden whisper in awe.

"Yes, now let's do it before I get myself off," Norway hissed and Iceland's ears detected the door opened before closing again.

So it's just him, Finland and Denmark in the cabin now.

Iceland shivered. He could only imagine how exciting the sex is right now between Norway and Sweden. Maybe they're doing it against the outside wall of the cabin, which could explain an odd thumping sound close to the window by his bed… But the thumping noise moved around at varying knocks, from rapid taps to slow, deliberate ones. Iceland became wary and sat up in bed, daring himself to look outside. The mighty trees shook in the wild wind, including the one standing right by the cabin with a few branches resting against the cabin's side.

' _Ah. That must be where the noise was coming from,'_ he thought with a sigh and laid back down in bed. But he couldn't shake the unsettling feeling that something is going to happen. _'But it's not like I can talk anymore. Maybe that monster took my voice when it attacked me. Maybe I could find out how to get it back by confronting it…'_ He looked at Finland and Denmark as they snored in their sleep. The Finn was hugging his rifle close to him like it's a baby, which worried Iceland a little, but an idea sparked in his mind.

He turned in the bed, feet hanging off the edge and they touched the cold wooden floor. He's only wearing a blank shirt and his underwear. He noticed his clothes neatly folded on the shelf right above the bed. His boots are also by the bed, neatly placed alongside Finland's and Denmark's boots. When he dressed himself, he sneaked over to the sleeping nations, leaned down and gently placed his hand on the rifle. Finland snorted in his sleep and he withdrew his hand immediately, but he wasn't going to give up. Finland doesn't have his hunter's knife on him, so he should be safe…

Taking a deep breath, he stepped back and took one of Denmark's long boots before crouching back to the sleeping Finn and quietly exchanged the rifle with the boot. They're not the exact length, but satisfactory enough for Finland to unconsciously seize the boot, murmuring.

"My lovely Törni…" he whispered, stroking the boot. "I love you…"

Iceland sighed in relief and walked towards the door with the rifle slung over his back. He opened the door as slowly as possible, peeping outside to see nobody around. He can hear Norway and Sweden panting and gasping around the corner, so it's safe to say that they won't notice him leaving…

He closed the door behind him and quietly descended the steps before sneaking into the woods, glancing back at the cabin one last time before running for it.

The wind still gusted in short bursts, but they did not slow the young man down.

* * *

' _Come on… Where are you?'_ he thought bitterly as the wind whistled through him in a chilling caress. _'I have desires… you said so… so come after me!'_

His eyes scanned the area. He even glanced behind him from time to time while holding the rifle and looked above him at the thick branches sticking out from the gigantic trunks. Evergreen trees dominated the area, hiding most of the sky from his view, but not enough to block out the light reflected from the moon.

"Iceland!" someone cried out and he gasped. Iceland immediately dove behind a tree and peeped around it, seeing Finland run to where he was before while looking around frantically. "Iceland, where are you? Please come back! I'm not angry at you!"

Iceland softened his grip on the weapon.

' _Maybe I'm overreacting…'_ he thought glumly, _'I should've tried to convey to the others what I really want. I want to go home. But will that really be all I want?'_

"Icelaaand!" Finland called out again. He wore his leather gloves and thick winter jacket to dispel the cold. He looks very warm to hug… "Iceland, please, I'm not mad that you took my gun! I just want you to know that we can beat that siren together! Denmark, Sweden and Norway agreed that we should do it altogether! Like how lovers should do it!"

Anger boiled Iceland's blood and his grip nearly snapped Törni in half. Together? Just like how lovers should do it?

He stepped out from behind the tree, aiming the rifle at Finland who nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw his own weapon being pointed at him. He held his hands up nervously, staring at the barrel.

"I-Iceland? What are you doing…?" he gulped.

Iceland couldn't speak. But his glare said it all.

Finland sighed before smiling.

"Oh right. I forgot. I rendered you mute from fear."

Iceland already knew this wasn't the real Finland. Finland didn't have leather gloves; he complained that they restrict his movement… His finger rested on the trigger and pulled.

But nothing happened.

His heart stopped and he quickly checked the cartridge, but it was completely empty. How…?

' _Shit! He must've taken them out before sleeping with Törni!'_ Iceland panicked and looked up to see Siren approaching him with Finland's amused expression. It's the look of the maiden who terrified Russia.

"Calm down, now, dear…" Siren purred, walking until Iceland backed up against a tree in growing terror. It reached out to stroke his cheek deliberately slowly, brushing the smooth black material. "If you let me have fun just this one time, I will promise to not eat you up. I will let you walk away alive." His prey stared at them, sucking in a long breath to try and relax.

Iceland shook his head.

"I'll take that as a yes…~" the fake-Finland whispered devilishly and leaned in towards his face, but did not kiss him like before. Instead, its hand moved to his throat, gently adding pressure with his fingers and spread them out before inching them back together. Iceland was immensely confused with these strange half-strangle-half-massage actions. Törni slipped from his hand and clattered to the ground while Iceland felt all his muscles relax, feeling like they're turning to goo.

Under the oddly-sensual ministrations from just the one gloved hand, Iceland felt his eyes droop. He's still conscious. But he couldn't stop himself from sliding down the tree trunk until he is sitting down, leaning against the tree. Siren kneeled down and continued to massage his neck while staring into his eyes, smiling sweetly exactly like Finland.

"How does that feel?" it asked gently, dipping it's hand down to palm him between his legs. Iceland's cheeks flushed hot. Siren then lifted it's hand again to his lips, stroking them and forcing them apart to place two fingers in his mouth.

Iceland responded by seizing the dropped rifle and slammed it against Siren's head. He rolled back and got to his feet, assuming a fighting position with the rifle as a club. Confidence inched back into Iceland's eyes.

The Siren recovered with a grim expression, holding out it's hand out to him.

"Oh, Iceland…" it said with a smirk, "how would you like me to hurt your dear friends until they die in agony?"

The smug feelings left Iceland's body, replaced with more fury than ever before.

"And don't think about coming after me with that outdated piece of garbage…" Siren drawled and a ball of light appeared in the palm of it's hand. Suddenly, Iceland's throat twitched and he gagged for air – his throat seemed to want whatever the creature was holding.

"This is the voice I stole from you when I tried to take you earlier. If you want your voice back, you will have to come meet me by the lake. For the safety of your lovers, you will come straight away. You can follow me, but not harm me until we make it to the lake."

Iceland fell to his knees. The demands barely entered his ears as he choked on air. It was as if his body was trying to force him to regain his stolen voice trapped in Siren's power.

Siren strolled over with a smirk, kneeling down to his height and whispered; "Do we have a deal?"

Iceland nodded frantically. Again, he had no choice.

"Good… Come with me when you're ready!" Siren snickered and began to walk away in a different direction. Iceland jumped to his feet, nearly stumbling, but the pressure on his throat no longer bothered him. As long as he walked in the same direction as Siren, then he wasn't in pain.

But thoughts ran through his head about his boyfriends back at the cabin. Do they think he's dead? Are they searching for him? What if they catch up with him and Siren kills them for interfering? No, they'll be armed to the teeth—

Iceland stepped on something hard. At first, he thought it was a jagged rock, but it was too shiny and polished to be a mere rock. He nudged the leaves aside and almost did a double-take when he saw that it was actually a large, shiny kitchen knife. In the middle of nowhere?

And then a memory flashed in his mind.

…

" _We're ALMOST there, I bet it took Ruotsi a lot longer to find his safe haven when he's naked and afraid! I think_ _ **he even lost his kitchen knife while hunting**_ _and got chased by an angry bear…"_

…

Finland's voice echoed in his mind and his heart skipped a few beats. But then his throat began to hurt when the Siren stopped a few feet away from him. Siren couldn't see what he was looking at, but it grew suspicious of Iceland's slow pace.

"Pick up the pace – I wanna kill you on my own terms."

Iceland nodded quickly and when the monster looked away, he dropped down and seized the object before stuffing it carefully down his knee-high boot and stumbled along. Good. Siren didn't notice.

' _Thank you, Finland, thank you, Sweden,'_ he smiled at his thoughts. It's like they guided him inadvertently.

* * *

After a couple of minutes of silent walking, they reached a familiar place – the lake where they first met. The smile slipped from Iceland's face and replaced with a scowl. The siren walked to the lakeside before turning to face it's prey with a smirk.

They stood face to face in silence. The chilling mist encircled every living organism within the environment, floating and ghost above the water like depressed spirits from another world. The Siren closed it's eyes as it's form melted and changed to that resembling Norway's body. Iceland could feel the cold blade of the knife pressing against his lower leg from inside his boot, but tried to walk and stand casually. To make the siren less suspicious, he placed Finland's rifle onto the ground since he feels it will be more of a hindrance to use in close-combat.

"So you've followed after all…" the siren purred with a wide smile. Iceland was almost surprised that he could hear it from all the way here. Siren raised it's hand and the ball of light shot back to Iceland's throat, warming it up with a gentle warmth before Iceland breathed heavily, feeling complete.

"…I had to," Iceland croaked with a glare, "I had enough of you. I'm going to kill you before you could kill me or anyone I love!"

"Icey…~" the siren chuckled and held it's arms out, "what makes you think that I'm going to kill you? All this time, I've been good to you, acting out your deepest desires!"

"Like what?" Iceland grumbled, "all you did was terrify me."

"One…" the siren pointed up a finger, "you want Norway to be unpredictable in romance like sudden kisses and hugs."

"Wrong!" the young teen snapped, "I didn't want Norway to surprise me like that!"

"Two…" sniggered the siren, face suddenly reforming to that of Sweden's, "what's hotter than Sweden taking off his clothes while looking at you in the eye and swaying that hot body of his?" The change of facial features made Iceland's knees feel like buckling, but took a quick breath.

"There's nothing hot about him getting angry with me for not kissing him back!" he yelled, "Sweden's patient, he's kind and he ALWAYS waits for what we say we want!"

"That's boring," the monster pouted before changing their face to Finland's, "but come on… Not even feeling those slim leather gloves stroking your skin turns you on?"

"ONLY IF IT'S HIM AND NOT AN IMPOSTER!" Iceland screamed out so hard his lungs were dangerously close to collapsing. The cold air very nearly froze his lungs out. He coughed, chest vibrating strangely like there's an iron ball in his lungs. He didn't finish coughing and hacking, and to make matters worse, he could feel his forehead burning. He's getting a fever. Something's wrong. He hasn't felt sick during the past few hours.

"Oh my goodness, Icey…"

Looking up and gasping, he saw Denmark standing close between him and the lake. Denmark stared at him, taking his own scarf off before wrapping it carefully around his neck. Iceland breathed deeply to get some damn air again. Panic stabbed his heart.

He swiftly threw his foot up at the man in front of him, smacking his face dead-on and sent him flying back onto his butt in the shallow water. The scarf around Iceland's neck disappeared; it's a mere illusion.

"What did you do that for?" Denmark whined, rubbing his cheek. When Iceland didn't change his fearful expression, a grin stretched across his face. "Good call. I almost had you too."

"I'm not idiotic, you know!" Iceland hissed and put his fists out in front of him. The siren was right though, he very nearly fell for it's trick. "…Denmark's chattier than this."

"I suppose," the siren sighed, still retaining Denmark's features. It's eyes glinted. "How about we do a small deal? You let me take your soul in exchange for something…~"

"You're a siren – you eat flesh, not take souls."

"Bleh. You're far smarter than you let on," the siren sneered. They started to walk towards him, talking. "I suppose I better kill you now. This long chase has been driving me insane and I'm _starving_. I can smell your flesh and it is delicious. Now let me have your flesh, and I'll spare your family…"

Iceland immediately drew the knife from his boot and pointed at the startled siren. His eyes focused on the monster, seeing the knife glinting from the moonlight.

"You'll have to fight me first!" Iceland growled, "I'll only quit when I'm dead! I won't let you anywhere near my family! Not now, not ever!"

"Big words coming from an underprepared little boy," the siren cackled suddenly and their fingers elongated into sharp blades. Iceland felt his bravado slipping. "Then I'll just have to kill you first and dine on your flesh…~"

They sprung at an incredibly fast pace. Iceland stepped back, but got pinned to the ground by his shoulders. His grip on the knife loosened from the attack. The monster laughed darkly, flicking out a long hot tongue to lightly touch his cheek. He shut his eyes in disgust, turning his head away.

"This is boring already," the monster growled and lifted his hand off his left shoulder, unfortunately not his right as he is a right-hander. The fingers merged into one silvery blade, and it was lifted higher in the air, directed at Iceland's heart. "I wonder what your heart will taste like? Maybe I should compare it to your family's hearts after I show them YOUR CORPSE!"

Seizing a quick breath, Iceland suddenly jabbed the monster's eyes with his fingers. While the creature screeched and flinched, the teen kicked it hard in the stomach with both feet and scrabbled back onto his feet, properly holding the knife. His grip was shaky, but breathed rapidly to find his composure. Wordlessly, he dove forward and stabbed the monster in the head. It yelled and slapped him away with long claws, gashing through his coat and shirt and tearing long wounds on his side and chest. Stunned, Iceland stumbled back a few feet while the siren held it's head where he stabbed it. But the facial form of the siren kept changing to many different people, faces unrecognisable to him. When a few bearded men's faces flickered by, something clicked. He now recognised them from hundreds of years ago while growing up with Denmark and Norway. Fellow Vikings. All from an age that he missed dearly.

While the faces distracted him, the siren stood up straight with a horrific facial wound that would normally kill a human being.

"N-now you've g-g-g-g-gone and d-done it…" the siren stuttered furiously. It's hands twitched, not yet forming any lethal blades.

Anger sparked in Iceland's eyes as a fire built up in his heart from the pain of his own wounds. Neither of them are dead yet, so the battle is still on.

Iceland let out a roar and leaped into action, sprinting towards the fiendish being. The monster also moved, albeit more slowly. The Icelander swished the knife at the creature's face, making a long cut across their eyes and it howled in surprise, collapsing to their knees while blood freely poured from their face. But Iceland didn't stop and hesitate, he just stabbed the siren in the head again until he heard the skull crunch. And again. And again. And again until there is nothing left of the siren's mashed-up head and a limp body lying on the dry ground. Water lapped at the body, dying the peaceful water bloody red.

Iceland let out a long breath and dropped the knife to the pebbles with a clattering ring and he himself kneeled down to take a breather. But he couldn't calm down his heart rate, nor could he move a single muscle when the dead creature slowly rose to their feet and an eyeball hung from where half the head used to be.

"I-Ice… H-how could you do this…?" Norway's voice whispered in his mind and Iceland's eyes remained wide-open. His heart pounded even more painfully and his vision shook. "I love you… why did you kill me…?"

"YOU'RE NOT NORWAY!" Iceland screamed and his hand scrabbled beside him for the knife. He didn't stand up. He lost all feeling in his legs.

The monster took a step towards him. The eyeball swung a little from the movement on a few fibres of muscle.

"Iceland…" Sweden's voice rang in his ears. "Why'd ya do that? I love you…"

"STOP IT!" Iceland wailed.

His vision blurred, but his pulse still raced. For some odd reason, his body is losing control of everything, including his bladder. He couldn't hold the knife right, but determined to put all his strength into one last stab…

"Sweden… Norway… Finland… Denmark…" he suddenly murmured and the creature stopped in front of him. The eyeball stared at him, seeing how weak he was becoming. Iceland coughed, feeling his mouth dry up like earlier. "I love you guys… and I'm sorry… I did my best, I really did…"

With that, he turned the knife's blade onto himself, pressing the tip against his sternum. The creature made a noise of shock.

"NO!" it screeched, but Iceland dully stared back. "I won't let my prey take itself out! You're MY prize, and I'll do what I want with you!"

But it was meaningless drivel. He couldn't hear anything. So he just pushed the blade until it pierced his jacket and shirt and into his chest. He cried out, but persisted.

…

Iceland wasn't sure when, but he passed out and later woke up lying on the pebbles by the lake, with nobody or any sirens in sight.

Confused, he sat up, but a headache hit him hard and he groaned, lying back on the wet pebbles. In his hand was the bloodied knife he tried to stab himself with.

Slowly, he pushed himself to sit up and examine his surroundings carefully. The lake looks as peaceful as always, but he did not miss the distinctive trail of blood leading from in front of him to the lake, as if something was dragged into there. Iceland would've gasped in realisation if his chest didn't feel so sore.

"D…Did I beat the siren…?" he muttered to himself and tried to stand up, but wobbled a little. And then he had a closer look at the water's edge and made a grim discovery – the body of a shrivelled-up humanoid being with just their feet out of the water with their head caved in. The young male shuddered, but took a few deep breaths. He has defeated the siren all on his own.

Memories flashed from last night and he pieced them altogether. And he also included memories from when he and his lovers travelled to the cabin for a little break.

His lovers.

Guilt boiled in Iceland's conscience. He left last night without telling anyone. He's so sure that they'll stop loving him and leave him, but now all he wants to do is cuddle with them and have a shoulder to cry on or four.

He looked up to the sky to see streaks of dawn breaking in the distance. The sunrise's slow ascent brought tears to his eyes. The more he thought about the fearful fight last night, the more upset he became. He very nearly died without saying goodbye properly to everyone. He didn't hug Finland, kiss Sweden, embrace Norway or Denmark. He just walked out without sparing them a glance. He felt that if he died last night, it would be a very lonely death. A pain throbbing in his chest helped remind him that he is alive, and he has never fallen so much in love with pain before until now.

His heart skipped a beat and his sigh fluttered as he shut his eyes and allowed the warmth of a new day bask his whole body. The warmth is as comforting as a gentle hug…

"Iceland!"

His eyes shot open and he looked over to the trees to see Norway and the others run towards him. Denmark was the first to reach him, dragging him into a tight hug and the rest joined in, asking him lots of questions and kissing his head. He didn't complain when they hugged him, but the sharp pain from the slash wounds on his torso made Norway unzip his jacket and took it off to see the fabric of his shirt being completely town in 4 places, and the cuts on his skin behind them.

"Iceland, hold your breath, we're taking you back to the cabin," Norway quickly instructed him. "Denmark! Carry him, he's injured!"

"Will we need a hospital?"

"No, they're not deep enough. Sve, do you have a first-aid kit at the cabin?"

"Ja. I'll run ahead. Finland can help me prepare the bed."

"Go!"

Iceland's vision was on-and-off while familiar voices blurred with his vision, but then he shut his eyes, revelling in the triumph of defeating the siren and reuniting with his loves again.

He knows what to do now.

* * *

After they returned to the cabin, they packed everything and immediately drove back to their house. Sweden found the key to the cabin lying on the floor and locked the place up before they left. Each of them took turns to tend to Iceland's wounds while multitasking with packing and healing, and they put him in the back seat with Norway and Finland keeping an eye on him.

When they returned home, Iceland was placed in the comfiest bed in the house – Sweden's. He slept for a couple of hours, thankfully sleeping through the stitching that Norway gave him. Soon, he woke up while everybody was in the room and they shared relieved smiles.

"I want to confess something," Iceland murmured his first words since yesterday, and his lovers looked at him, wondering.

"What is it?" Finland asked nervously.

Iceland grunted as he tried to sit up, and Denmark reached over to assist him, plumping the large pillows behind him so that he's leaning against them comfortably.

"Thanks Denmark – you see, it's about the siren…" he began slowly, "it did things to me that I really didn't want it to do."

"Like what?" Sweden asked lowly, sitting in bed next to him. Iceland found it hard to look at them all in the eye.

"When it copied Norway's image… it hugged me from behind and gave me neck kisses," Iceland started and noticed Norway shut his eyes. "…I like being kissed on the neck, but only when I'm expecting them. I don't get them often because I don't ask, so… guys, if you like, I want to be kissed on the neck… more often…"

They shared small smiles and nodded in agreement.

"Sure!" Finland chirped, "I'm pretty sensitive on my neck too, so you can kiss mine anytime!" Denmark was laughing under his breath.

"So how'd ya like it – just normal kisses or love bites?"

"Love bites, yes…" Iceland muttered shyly, but felt encouraged when his partners reacted positively.

"What else do you want us to do?" Norway asked. Up until now, he was standing at the doorway carrying a tray of drinks, but now he settled it on the bedside cabinet in favour of kneeling beside the bed, leaning on his folded arms. Iceland reached over to hold his hand, mostly to reassure him.

"Sweden… I think you'll turn us all on if you strip really slowly and sway your hips."

Denmark burst out laughing and fell back on the bed. Sweden glared at him, but his cheeks pinked.

"Yeah, he should do that!" the Dane snorted, but grinned at the Swede and reached up to slap his arse and he made an embarrassed noise. "Keep moaning, sexy, I wanna do it with you tonight!"

"Fine…" Sweden murmured and Iceland chuckled.

"Anything else?" Finland asked, almost excitedly.

"Finland… maybe you should wear leather gloves during sex."

"Oooooh! Your mind is so dirty, it's putting me, France AND Prussia to shame!" Denmark cooed and the other lovers laughed softly.

"I like that idea," the Finn nodded, grinning. "Even I didn't think of that before."

"AND…" Iceland rose his voice until they fell silent, watching him in anticipation.

"Bondage," he said simply.

He was met with stares.

"What kind?" Norway and Finland asked at the same time.

"Light bondage," he corrected himself, "like… just tying hands behind the back. Covering eyes as well."

"Easy enough!" Denmark yawned and stretched his limbs, spreading himself all over the bed and resting over Iceland's legs.

"What else?" Norway asked with a smile. Iceland gave him a shy glance. "Come on, you can tell us anything you want."

"And… I think I'm demisexual."

Denmark gave him a confused look and Finland spoke up, looking strangely joyous.

"He means that he wants romantic involvement rather than a relationship based on sex."

"Oooh!" Denmark nodded, "I thought he meant like as in being sexual for demigods, because I'm pretty sure that I am with a body like this!" Sweden snorted and he glared at him. "What?"

"You're more brawn than brains, so it'd make sense."

"Shut up, you stupid sexy Swede!"

Iceland turned to Finland, remembering something.

"Oh, Finn… Is Törni okay? Your rifle?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes, he's fine now," he hummed before his expression changed to a serious tone. "But Iceland, don't you ever run away like that again with an unloaded weapon. I would never sleep with a loaded weapon. I sleep with my knife." But Iceland doubted him there – he didn't see any knives on Finland when he took his gun.

"Thanks for finding my lost kitchen knife, by the way," Sweden chipped in.

"And it was kinda cute that Finland hugged my boot," Denmark sniggered. Norway sent him a withering glare.

"Not funny when one of us disappears!"

"I actually took a quick picture of Finland hugging my boot! I'm getting it framed!"

Seeing his lovers laugh together brought happiness to Iceland. After he said those things, he felt a bit more open and whole lot better about himself. You could say that his confidence is growing now. Thinking about Siren no longer brought fear to his heart – instead, it gave him a sense of glorious victory as long as he remembers that he killed it. But the siren's behaviour didn't seem to fit right – all it did was reflect Iceland's worst fears of being in a relationship, not his desires. It tried forcing him to do things that he didn't want to do, and while it made him feel bad that he didn't talk about those fears sooner, he feels at ease now that it's over and done with. Time doesn't matter.

As they helped Iceland get comfortable in bed and checked the stitches on his chest (he didn't need a hospital since Norway's hands work wonders in medical science) he tried to think hard about how to improve his relationship with the other four males.

"Hey guys…" Iceland spoke up. They turned their attention to him straight away. "Maybe we could go on holiday, but somewhere far less remote. Maybe a holiday in Reykjavik to go to the nightclubs?"

Denmark's and Finland's eyes sparkled while Norway grinned and gave him a high-five. Sweden just smiled slightly, but they all know deep down that he'll plan on becoming the dancing queen at whatever nightclub they decide to go to during their next holiday a week later.

* * *

Surely enough, after a lengthy recovery period, they all travelled to Iceland's country. Life is peaceful during the day, but when the sun sets, the parties begin. When Denmark and Finland drink colourful cocktails together at the bar, Norway will fight off flirting Icelanders and Sweden will be admired and filmed dominating the dance floor while Iceland joins in with each of his lovers' activities. A drink will make him loose and cheerful, a dance will make him look silly and then he'll be making out with Norway to let everyone else know that he's with him. But after all the craziness, they'll be sleeping together in the penthouse suite at the hotel, resting or trying out different drunk-induced sex techniques like Iceland asked for and received with much success. Mistakes were made, but those were swiftly made up for in hilarious vines saved on their phones for private viewing.

Although it took them a while to untie Denmark from the extremely complicated knots that Finland used on him, they all vowed to make sure that Finland never ties knots while drunk. They couldn't find Denmark until they looked up and saw him hanging from the ceiling fan while it turned slowly, luckily from his back and not elsewhere. But Norway found it hilarious, deciding to film the whole ordeal while Denmark wailed and kicked his legs about. Sweden was busy throwing up in the bathroom, so he couldn't help. Thankfully, Iceland was well enough to carry out the sensible decision to actually turn the ceiling fan off and fetch a chair to try and untie the knots.

It took them all morning to get him down.

* * *

That night, Iceland sat by the window, fingering the love marks scattered all over his chest, left by all his lovers. They didn't go partying earlier, but settled for simple glasses of wine before heading back up to their hotel room for group sex. It was gentler tonight and less wild like that one morning where it mysteriously ended up with Denmark suspended from the ceiling fan. They took turns with each other, but focused a lot of attention and love to Iceland in particular. He didn't mind at all. He returned the favours pretty well, earning him a lot of rewarding kisses in many, many places that made his skin tingle and his breath flutter. With the lights of the city dancing into the room during the amazing night, he decided that it was the best night ever.

The events of the cabin trip disturbed him greatly. He had moments when he would curl up into a ball and try to deny his existence to the world, but his lovers never lost patience with him when he does. They leave him for a while, but talk to him as normal, offering drinks and hugs and lend him their shirts to sleep in. The reassuring scents never left his mind. He still has dark moments plaguing his life when he thought that nobody would love him, but he would always prove that wrong and throw himself into passionate kisses and lovemaking sessions. But most of all, all Iceland had to do was remind himself how lucky he is to have the most amazing boyfriends in the world.

The events during their cabin holiday terrified him, but it helped him find out what his real desires are. They lie in his lovers simply existing, not cheap imitations conjured by supernatural beings.

I can't explain it either, but the joy and love in your heart when you see someone comes from just seeing them.


End file.
